Anyone?
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: A man, Jack, goes to a town, when the world starts acting strange. The suns out for an hour and it's snowing in July. It must, be the end.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jack. The end of the world is upon us...

Celeste and Blathers have seen multiple signs. The sun is only out for an hour, the island is now cold as ever, and snow is everywhere. I live in a town called Nintendo Town. My friend, Kyle, runs the town. I've only been here for 50 days, and I'm living in Kyle's house as his roommate. I have no were else to go. Tom Nook ran out of the town with his two kids (Timmy and Tommy) and his bells. Everyone else is staying. Copper, the town cop, is shivering in fear in his station, hoping Booker will fire him so he can run. I've just stayed in Kyle's house all day. I've only met Punchy, a cat, who stays in his house most of the time. Everyday, Kyle goes to discuss terms with Isabelle, his secretary. Digby, Isabelle's brother, comes and checks on me every once and a while. He's the one that recommend me to this town. I was a great place, until these things happened. It's the third of July, 2012. I just woke up.

I awoke to a microphone outside. I was in the basement, scratching the back of my head. I heard Kyle, getting dressed in a hurry.

"Jack, I'm going to go out, I'll see you later," he said, but I couldn't hear him very well because he had a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Ok," I simply said. I got up from the bed, yawning. The door opened and closed. I got dressed, not as hectically as Kyle did though. I went upstairs. I went outside for the second time in my life. I barely came out. I saw Blathers in sight with a microphone. Kyle was standing with the other villagers, Punchy was included, and Isabelle. I put my hands in my pockets. Blathers started talking about some disaster that would happen in a couple of days. I got a little worried. Some villagers didn't believe Blathers, but then a small rumble came from beneath. I didn't really care the world was ending. I never had a home. My mom and dad had to leave me somewhere so I wouldn't do something evil. I never knew what, but that's what my uncle told me. I sighed. Punchy say me and waved. I waved back. Then, all the animals left the podium Blathers was on. I saw some of the villagers head to the train station. I wished I would do that, but little did they know, it was happening everywhere. I took out the 700 bells I had in my pocket. Time to buy a silver shovel from the museum gift shop.

I headed to the gift shop. I bought a silver shovel. I decided with the 200 bells, I would get a coffee at the café. I headed in that direction. Snow was falling down. The snow crumbled under my boots as I walked to the café. I knew what I wanted. Kyle would get coffee sometimes and bring me some. I started singing under my breath. I could see my breath. I saw the café in sight. I opened the door. When I went inside, Brewster was the only one inside. I sat down in the front.

"What would you like, coo?"

"Blue Mountain, 2 sugars, and a lot of milk please," I said, giving him the 200 bells. He nodded. He started making it. My shovel was on my back. I heard a jingle, and someone entered. Brewster finished making my coffee, and he put it in front of me. "Thank you," I said. I took a sip. Just like it always was, amazing. This pigeon could make some good coffee. I looked to my left. It was a villager. I didn't know who it was though.

"The usual Brewster," he said, standing at the counter. He handed him the 200 bells. I took another sip. The animal looked at me. It was an eagle. "Who are you?" I looked at him.

"I'm Jack," I said, taking a sip of my coffee. He looked at me strangely.

"Kyle sometimes talks about a Jack," he said." A Jack that lives in Kyle's basement and stays inside all the time, but pays pretty good rent."

"That's me," I said, sighing. I took another sip of the godly brew. "Who are you?"

"I'm Apollo," he said, taking the coffee Brewster set down in front of me. "You better not do anything bad around here." I shook my head.

"I won't," I said. I sighed. "I wish I could just leave to my hometown, and maybe see my friends for the last time."

"Then why don't you?"

"I need to help Kyle," I said," he needs to face something before I can leave, I promised him I would, and I'm a man of my word." He looked at me.

"You must be a good friend of his, but what is it that you have to help him with?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you, but you can ask him and he'll say I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you," he said, heading to the door," I'll be watching you, Jack." I waved bye to him. He walked out of the café. I sighed for maybe the 5th time today. Maybe I would meet all the other villagers today. I looked into my mug. It looked like it was bottomless.

"Take your time," Brewster said, and not in a sarcastic way or mean way. He really meant it.

"Thanks," I said, taking another sip. The jingle to the door went off again. Someone new entered. They sat down to the left of me. A seat between us. The animal looked at me without me knowing.

"Are you Jack?" I nodded. "Oh, I'm Drift." I looked over. A frog was sitting there. He got up. "I thought I wanted to stay and enjoy a coffee, but I have things to do." He paid Brewster, and ordered a coffee at the counter. Brewster was swift and maybe the coffee in a jiffy. The frog took a smell. "Thanks Brewster, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The frog walked out. I now knew 3 of the villagers here. I sighed. I was in a really depressing mood. The jingle in the back went off. It was Punchy.

"Hey Jack," he said to me, sitting down next to me. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much," I said, taking a sip. "Just here." He nodded. He ordered a coffee. We stayed there, talking for a while, when he left. I was still there, drinking from the mug. I had been here almost all day. It was now 6 p.m. in the afternoon. I heard the jingle. I knew it wasn't any of the villagers, I had seen all of them. The ones I met, not including Apollo and Drift, were: Kidd, Rocket, Clay, Ozzie, Rod, Cranston, and Fang. It must be a shopkeeper. It was Isabelle. Kyle's secretary. I was just finishing my coffee. I could die here. This coffee and atmosphere was amazing. Seeing most of the animals all day, and being accompanied with the silent pigeon. The dog ordered two coffees. One for her and probably one for Kyle, or maybe her brother. She saw me. The lifeless walking corpse that was me. I wasn't a zombie, but that's what I sort of was. I barely talked and stayed inside.

"Hello," she said," who are you?" I drank from my coffee mug, almost draining it. I had been sitting here for quite a long time. Heck, since the beginning of the day, and Brewster didn't mind.

"I'm Jack," I said, finishing off my coffee," you must be Isabelle, Kyle's secretary."

"Yes, I'm Kyle's secretary. So you're Jack. You're Kyle's roommate, correct?" I nodded. "Well, nice to meet you." I coughed, then sighed.

"I'm done Brewster," I said, standing up," I'll see you tomorrow." I headed for the door. I opened it, and felt the cold wind against my face. I closed the door to the Roost, and I shook a couple trees. Cherries fell down. I sold the cherries to Re-tail for some extra bells, to pay for tomorrow's coffee. I saw Isabelle going into the Town Hall, two coffees in hand. Must be for Kyle. I went down the slope to the beach. I saw a Seagull on the beach. Gulliver. I walked up to him.

"Gulliver," I said, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up!"

"How could you leave me," he mumbled," you were my lobster!" I shook him again. His eyelids cracked open. I could see his eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at me. "Hey there Jack! I was fight 20, no 50, pirates when I was cast overboard and ended up here." I nodded, urging him to continue. "I was heading to a place, but I can't remember where, can you help me?"

"Don't I always Gulliver?"

"You do, so I was heading to a place with many gods, and a place called Mount. Olympus."

"You were going to Greece."

"Greece! Yes it's all flowing back to me. I was going to Greece. To fight the mighty Dionysus, the god of wine!"

"Gulliver."

"Yeah?"

"You know the gods are fictionally right?"

"Oh. Of course. I was stuck in one of my fantasies. Well Jack, I'll send you a gift soon!" He ran to the docks. I headed back up the slope. Gulliver kept showing up. I mean, I still saw Gracie Grace and Redd, but I was seeing Gulliver more often. I didn't mind though. He kind of made me have a smile on my face. I walked home. I opened Kyle's with the small key he gave me. I opened the door to see the lights on. I heard talking upstairs. I walked upstairs. Kyle and Digby were upstairs, talking. Kyle looked over to me.

"Hey Jack," he said," you must have been out all day. When I came back a minute ago, you weren't here."

"I went to the Roost."

"Ah. That's good."

"Hi Jack," Digby said.

"Hey Digby. I'm going to go to bed, so not to be mean or anything, but if you could keep it down."

"No problem." I heard a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be," Kyle said, going downstairs. I headed downstairs with him. I went in the basement, turning off the light, jumping in bed and going to sleep.


	2. Earthquake

I woke up to a yell. I checked my clock. 1 a.m. I got out of my bed. I was still in my pajamas when I walked upstairs. I heard Kyle, Digby, and a couple of other voices upstairs. I heard a knock. What was happening? I sat down on the couch. I turned on the Flat screen TV. I had a cruddy Retro TV in my room, and it wasn't working right now. The voices upstairs stopped. I turned the TV off and went downstairs to get my laptop. Laptop in hand, I went back to the ground room. I sat down on the same couch and opened my laptop. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Jack?" I looked behind me. It was Kyle.

"Yeah, what's happening up there?"

"Talking with some animals," he said, opening the door. It was Punchy.

"Hey Kyle," he said, a yawn then breaking out.

"Hey Punchy, what's up?" Kyle asked him.

"Well, I'm wondering what that yell was. It woke me up."

"Same," I said."

"Hey Jack," Punchy said.

"That yell was from Isabelle, were discussing business and Digby, Blathers, and Celeste are here too."

"Oh okay," he said," could you keep it down?"

"Sure," Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle," he said, walking home. Kyle closed the door.

"Why are you up Jack?"

"The yell awoke me too, so I guess I'm staying up for a bit," I said, opening my laptop up.

"Okay Jack, just don't disturb us unless it's important, Okay?" I nodded. "Okay Jack, see you later." He walked up the stairs. I yawned. I turned on my laptop, then unraveled my headphones. I put the headphones in the computer slot and I started browsing the web. I was on this little thing for a lot of time. I then heard a knock.

"I'll get it!" I said, setting my laptop to my left. I opened the door. It was Tom Nook.

"Hello Jack." The raccoon said to me. I was a little freaked out.

"Who is it Jack?" Kyle said from upstairs.

"It's Nook." I heard a scamper of feet rush down the stairs. It was Kyle.

"Nook, what are you doing here?"

"I came bearing news," he said," I need to tell you that there is probably no escape from a disaster about to happen that Blathers has probably told you about, and in case he hasn't I'll tell you. A giant earthquake will break out tomorrow. That's all." He then ran off. I looked at Kyle. He looked back at me.

"That's not good," I said. I then said," Is it okay if I go back to Lexis? I need to sort things out." He looked at me.

"Jack," he said," You said if you could have a room here, you would help me out with something, and I need that help right now." I nodded. "Then you can go back to your home." He walked upstairs. I didn't care what he said. He was obsessed with her. He was in love with Isabelle. She was nice and shy, and I saw how he could like her. I had to leave though. My friends and uncle. I wanted to spend my last moments with them. Not here. I knew the animals upstairs were confused. I heard him explaining, but not the part about him loving Isabelle. I put my laptop in a bag. I went downstairs and got my precious belongings. I put them all then in a suitcase. I put the suitcase under my bed, and I jumped in my bed. Falling asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I awoke in the same basement. I yawned, and looked under my bed. My suitcase was there. I heard talking. I walked upstairs. Maybe Kyle did need my help. When I went upstairs, Digby was sleeping on the couch. Did Celeste, Blathers, and Isabelle stay the night too? I looked in the other 3 rooms not including the upstairs. Yep, I was right. Blathers was in the left room, and Celeste was in the right room. I heard talking upstairs. I guessed it was Isabelle and Kyle. I sort of had a small crush on Isabelle, but she barely knew me. I opened the door and walked outside. I heard something inside, but nothing Kyle couldn't handle. I closed the door, but then it burst open. It was Digby.

"I'm going to be late!" He said, running to the HHA showcase. I sighed, closing the door he burst through. I walked to the Roost. I saw Punchy and Pete out and about. It was 10 a.m. I was at the Roost and I went inside. No-one inside as always, except for Brewster. I walked up to the seat I sat in yesterday, and I put 200 bells on the counter.

"The usual Jack, coo?"

"Yes please." He took the 200 bells, and put them in his pocket. He started making my coffee. The jingle for the door went off. A white dog with no clothes sat to the seat next to me, a seat away. Brewster put my coffee on the table, and went over to the dog. I drank my coffee. Great as always! The dog ordered and looked at me.

"Who would you be?"

"Jack," I said," you must be K.K. Slider, the musician."

"The one and only." At of nowhere, a rumble went off. I just ignored it and drank some of my coffee, but K.K. did. He sort of got up and stayed seated. Brewster was just like me, he didn't mind it very much. Some of my coffee spilled on the counter. The rumble stopped. Brewster cleaned it up.

"Sorry Brewster." He nodded, and filled my mug a little bit. Replacing the coffee that spilled. I drank the coffee. I sighed. I wasn't in the best mood. I needed to leave, but I couldn't. Kyle needed me. Sometime, somehow. I just wanted to leave. Then, the thing Nook was taking about happened. My coffee flew in the air, cracking against the ground. Same happened to K.K.'s. I stepped up and ran out of the Roost. I had to find Kyle.


	3. Tornado and Earthquake at the same time

Jack

I ran to Kyle's House. I opened the door and ran inside.

"Kyle!" No answer. I went upstairs. He wasn't there. I checked the whole entire house. He wasn't there. I checked the Town Hall and everywhere else. He was no where. Did he leave? Was he the one that broke the promise? I went back to Kyle's house. The world was shaking. I went inside Kyle's house. There were multiple pieces of broken glass on the floor. I heard a swirling sound. I looked out the window. It was a TORNADO! Are you kidding me?! I ran downstairs, into the basement. Why did I agree to stay here with Kyle. What did he ever do for me? He asked me to stay here to help him stand up and confess his love to Isabelle, and he hasn't asked me to do anything! I sighed. My suitcase wasn't under my bed anymore. I heard the swirling beast come closer. I looked around my room. My piano, a baby grand, was against the wall. I sat down at it. I started to play. It called me down a bit, pressing on each note, making a soft, calm melody. Shakes kept going off. I heard the cracking of various objects. I then heard several knocks on the door. I sprinted upstairs. Who ever was out there could be in danger. It was Punchy and Digby.

"Get inside!" I said, urging them in. They came inside. "Downstairs," I said, running down. They followed.

"Where's Kyle," Digby asked. I shrugged. "Well, I don't know where Isabelle is." That's it. He ran off on the train in the morning probably. I sighed. He said that if anything bad happened, he would do anything to help Isabelle. That's what he did. He didn't care about me, about my feelings or my safety, when Isabelle was in danger. I got a couple of pieces, conveniently in the corner of my room. I went upstairs and a got a hammer and nails. I had to block the opening to the stairs. So maybe we could survive this crazy crap. I boarded the staircase.

"Kyle probably got Isabelle out of here on the train," I simply said, laying down on my bed. We heard the monster of a wind, go over the town. I heard the cracking of wood above us. I then heard a bang on the wood. I went up to the wood, looking through a crack. It was K.K. Slider and Brewster. I undid the boards and urged them inside. Then, boarding the staircase again. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but I wasn't feeling nervous with these animals. Probably because I knew them all.

I heard more cracking wood, then a small breeze, but then a huge crack. I looked through the crack in the wood.

"Bye Kyle's house," I said, stepping away from the wood.

"Where's everyone else?" Punchy asked.

"Probably at a place with a basement, so maybe Town Hall or the museum has a basement." I said, just guessing. I heard the harsh wind, some of the water being sucked up, and a couple of birds, chirping. I jumped on my bed, and tried to go to sleep. Thankfully, I did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up to a poke on the shoulder. It was Punchy.

"It's over," he said. I got up, and yawned. I can't believe I slept through that, but I was a hard sleeper. I picked up the hammer and went over to the boards. They were still there, but some were gone. I undid the nails, and threw the boards up and to the right. I went up the stairs. I looked around. I saw Kyle's used to be house, in the half full river. I saw animals coming from the Town Hall. The Town Hall didn't fly off, but most of everything else did. I saw public work projects in the water, trees on the beach, and I saw the beast known as a tornado in the distance, going to consume another town. Punchy, Brewster, K.K., and Digby came out into the darkness. It was dark, and no-one could see the sun. I sighed. I went back into the basement, and picked up my suitcase. I was leaving. I wanted to see my loved ones before the world ended. I walked back into the darkness. Everyone was just walking around now. Apollo seeing his house off the ground, Clay seeing that his favorite bench was gone, and everyone noticed that the only buildings standing were the Roost, the police station, the Town Hall, and Club LOL. Copper was sitting on the ground, crying. I heard the train come up. The station was gone, but the tracks were still there. I sighed. I saw Booker coming out of the train, running to Copper, his crying brother. I then saw the so called 'mayor' of Nintendo Town, Kyle. I was pissed off at him. I clenched my right fist, the one holding onto nothing. Isabelle was behind him. Brewster walked to the Roost. I headed with him. Usually everyone could only have one cup of coffee a day, but today, Brewster was letting everyone have as much as they wanted, but they had to pay.

I helped him clean up the bits of coffee mugs on the ground. He still had enough to serve coffee though. I sat down at the stool when everything was cleaned up. I gave him 1,000 bells for one coffee. He gladly accepted the bells. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. He gave me my coffee. I just felt like giving him extra as a tip, for just letting me stay here practically all day. I sighed. I took a sip of the coffee. It was different, but I liked it. It felt like being wrapped in a blanket straight from the dryer. I held my mug firmly when a small shake went off. I finished my coffee in no time. I didn't want another one. I picked up my suitcase.

"Where are you headed Jack, coo?" I sighed.

"Home," I said," I need my family and friends so I won't break." I headed for the door. "I'll come everyday for some coffee Brewster." I thought I may have seen a smile on his beak. He nodded. I walked outside. I could see Kyle, looking at once was his house. Serves him right, he can't run a town off just caring about one dog, his love. I headed to the train, that hadn't left yet. I saw Booker and Copper walking to the train. Copper had calmed down. I think Copper just felt that he failed the town. That he was the purpose this happened. I jumped on the train. Porter didn't even get out of the train. I sighed, looking at Kyle look at the ruins of his town. No, not his town, the animal's town. I sat down.

"We're are now going to leave Nintendo Town," Porter said. The door closed, and the train went off.

**There's going to be one more chapter after this one. Tell me if I should continue! Your reviews are appreciated!**


	4. The End

Jack

I saw a town in sight. A rumble went off, and the train moved a bit, but was still on the train tracks. I then saw Lexis. It was destroyed! All the buildings were all over the place, and I couldn't see a single soul. The train didn't even stop there. I guess everyone I knew was... gone. I guess it was back to Nintendo Town. I yawned. It was around 11 p.m. and it would be around 6 hours until we would get back to Nintendo Town. I decided to go to sleep. I was awoken by a shake on the shoulder. It was Punchy.

"Jack," he said. I got up. How did he keep waking me up? I saw that the train was at Nintendo Town. Punchy must of got on the train to wake me up. I yawned.

"Hey Punchy," I said," I tried to go back home, but-," I stopped. He looked at me, and then he got what happened.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down.

"It's fine," I said, walking off the train. I saw the town. I saw a couple of rebuilt houses. Kyle's, Apollo's, and Punchy's house were back. I guess they had enough bells to pay Nook to re-build their houses. I sighed, walking out into the cold atmosphere. I remembered the tent I used to own. I looked in the lockers. They were surprisingly still there. I saw it and took it out. I could live in this for the last days of this forgotten wasteland. When I was on the train, everything looked horrible too. Just like the other towns though, the police station and Town Hall stayed standing. I knew that some animals would sleep at the abandoned police station, and some at the Town Hall. I set up the tent a couple of spaces away from the café. After I set it up, I put my suitcase in and I would be sleeping on the ground, which I didn't mind. I knew that the end was soon. I didn't care that I was going to die. After all, I had no more friends or family. Maybe Punchy was my friend, but I knew I would refuse to be friends with Kyle. It was 5 a.m. The early bird ordinance was in act so soon I could go to Main Street. I took the shovel I bought. I didn't know why I bought it. I put it my tent. I decided to sleep for a while.

I slept for 5 hours. I was awake at 10 a.m. I ran to Main Street, hoping Kyle didn't buy anything. I ran in the T.I.Y. Everything was there.

"Welcome Jack," Timmy said. I guess the T.I.Y. got rebuilt too. I bought a piano, that was conveniently there. I took it to my tent. Sometimes Music was the only way I could unwind. I set up the tent in my small tiny home. Well, the home I would have for the end. I knew that soon, soon, we would all be dead. No-one would survive. That's what Katrina said a while back. Even she admitted that she would see the end too. No-one would be able to live after the disaster. After what happens, if anyone survives, they'll be gone in a flash. I wondered for a bit. Would a human or animal come and end us, or would a volcano erupt and destroy what's left? I didn't know. No-one knew. They only thing I was positive about was that no-one would survive. I agreed with Katrina. No end to the suffering. Would it happen in a flash, or would we suffer? I hoped for a flash. Everyone wished it would be a flash, not a day of aching and burning. I knew that I was thinking darkly. I sat down at my piano. I began to play a sad, fast tone. I didn't play happy songs, because I would never be happy again. I heard a stomp at my tent. Did that mean someone was there? I didn't know. I opened the flap. It was Nook. I came out of the tent and stood.

"Hello Nook," I said," more bad news?" He nodded. "What now? What could be worse?"

"Another earthquake, and more horrible disasters. Tsunamis, earthquakes, and more. It won't be good Jack. There's no escape."

"Where have you been all this time?" He looked down.

"N-nowhere," he mumbled. I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him to the back of the Roost. Sorry Brewster, I thought.

"Where have you been?" I said, pushing him closer. Why was I doing this? It wasn't in my nature, but how did he know what was happening. I put him down. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said, brushing himself off. "You deserve to know. I've been at my hometown. It has an advance weather radar, and a safe house. It probably won't help, but it may come in handy."

"You shouldn't be telling me this." He looked at me, oddly.

"Why?"

"You should tell someone you wants to live on. I don't deserve it. Other people do. I just deserve to die. I don't think I deserve life. My family's gone, and all my friends. Why should I go there? What's the purpose." He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't put yourself down like this. Now I'm getting my sons and I'm getting out of here."

"To Late," I said. I rumble went off. The train started moving, but went off the rails. There was no getting out of here. I headed to the Roost.

"JACK!" Someone screamed to me. It was Kyle. "JACK COME ON!" I shook my head. I headed to the Roost. I went inside. No-one was inside. It was easy enough to make my order. I had watched Brewster multiple times. I went over the counter, and made my usual. In a to go cup. I jumped over the counter with the coffee and went outside. I saw multiple animals going into Kyle's house and the Town Hall. I took a sip of my coffee. I headed to Kyle's. Even though I wanted to break something over his head, I decided to go. When I went inside, none of the animals were downstairs. They were on the ground floor. I went downstairs. I had brought enough ingredients from the Roost to make more coffee. K.K. Slider came down.

"Can I have one?" I nodded. "Can I get a blend with no milk and no sugar?" I nodded again. I made the coffee. I gave it to him in a to go cup. I had brought a few. He took a sip. "As good as Brewster's, thanks."

"No problem," I said. There was a lot of talking upstairs. I heard the door opening and closing. I guessed that multiple animals were leaving and multiple animals were coming in. They all probably thought the Town Hall was safer. More rumbling went off. I heard the windy beast once more. "They better get down here or they'll be in trouble." I then heard a blast of water. All the elements of the world against us.

"They're angry," I said. "Wind, water, the earth, and soon, fire." I heard a blaze outside. K.K. looked at me strangely, but then he had a face of acceptance.

"I get it," he said. I got on my piano, and started playing. A dark, fast, evil tune. It went on and on. K.K. just watched me, sipping his coffee. The voices upstairs came to a stop. I just kept playing the tune. It turned to an adventurous tune, then a dark tune. Back and forth the tune went. I heard the door open and close more. I heard some whispering. I guessed more people came up. I stopped playing and sat on my bed. I heard a ton of animals running out of the house. I guess headed to the Town Hall. It was safer. The wind beast was coming closer. I knew that we would all be gone soon. I saw a light turn off in the ground floor. I heard footsteps. 2? Or was it 5? I heard steps in all different directions. I didn't question it though. It was their decision. I saw footsteps, but pigeon feet. It was Brewster. He saw his ingredients from the Roost.

"Why did you do this, coo?"

"It's fine Brewster," K.K. said," he knows how to make a good cup of coffee." I blushed. I didn't think I was good, but it was just putting ingredients in a cup and getting the temperature perfect. Brewster smiled. I guess I could be a coffee bistro. A rumble went off. The beast came closer. The water blasted up. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it. I knew the end was near.

"Who's here Brewster?"

"Kyle, Isabelle, Digby, and Punchy, coo." I heard footsteps. It was Digby and Punchy.

"Kyle wanted to talk to Isabelle, alone, so we can down here," Digby said. He didn't sound happy. I knew he was protective of Isabelle. "Can I have some Coffee?" Brewster looked at me. I made Digby his order according to Brewster's instructions. I gave him his coffee. He took a sip. "Thanks Jack," he said," I'm sorry I brought you into this." He looked down. I heard the Tornado coming. I heard water getting sucked up. I ran upstairs.

I needed to get Kyle and Isabelle downstairs. The tornado was coming closer every minute.

"Kyle," I said," Isabelle, get downstairs." I was talking to no-one. I had to find them. I looked in every room. They weren't anywhere on the ground floor. I went upstairs. Kyle and Isabelle were on the side of Kyle's bed, talking. "Kyle," I said. He looked over. "Come on!" They both stood up and ran past me downstairs to the basement. I ran downstairs. Out of nowhere though, the top of the house flew up. The beast was here. I flew up to the top of the ground floor. I was against the top of the ceiling. The tornado was to powerful. I couldn't get on the ground. I closed my eyes. This was it. I was done.

"Jack!" I opened my eyes. It was Punchy. He was hanging on to the wooden bar next to the stairs. He put his paw up. I really did have a friend. I grabbed his paw. He tugged me down. Someone must have been holding on his legs and pulling me too. I got in the basement. I was right. K.K. and Digby had been hanging onto him. Maybe I had more than just one friend. Maybe I was actually liked. Maybe, my friends were here. I got the boards I used yesterday, and I boarded the stairs. I heard a spurt of water. It was coming from the wall.

"We need to get to a different place," I said," but there isn't any way." I then got an idea. I took the boards off. I walked in to the small room. The whole entire room flew out. Into the tornado it went. I went with it, but slowly. I was gone. I was not, living anymore. Kyle went up the stairs halfway, then saw me.

"JACK," he screamed.

"I'M A GONER," I yelled," JUST TELL ISABELLE!" He nodded. A tear fell from his eye. I was a horrible person. Why did I treat him badly when I was mad at me. He was doing it for someone he loved. I saw Isabelle go up to Kyle. Then everything went dark. I couldn't see anything. I felt water against my face. Was I in heaven? Where was I? I couldn't do anything. I was gone. Then, that water turned to lava. It burned. I didn't deserve to go to heaven. I started thinking to myself.

What if I was better? I didn't know what to do. The lava turned to water again. I smiled. I would stay like this, in peace.

**The End! Whoa! That was a fun story to write. I think I need to do something like this again. Thank you if you've read all 4 chapters. Thanks!**

**Jack**


End file.
